The Time Aubrey Wished She Hadn't Made a Bet With Chloe
by awriterofthings
Summary: Aubrey makes a bet with Chloe.


**The Time Aubrey Wished She Hadn't Made a Bet With Chloe**

Chloe was grinning at her phone as she sent a text message to Beca. She was supposed to be paying attention to the movie she was watching with Aubrey but Beca had texted her a question she needed help with for one of her classes. Chloe had answered the question minutes ago but couldn't help but begin to sext her girlfriend when Beca said she'd thank her with something special later.

Aubrey looked over at Chloe and rolled her eyes when she saw her roommate grinning at her phone. "Will you stop sexting your girlfriend and pay attention to the movie?"

"We're not sexting," Chloe said as she finished her text message.

Aubrey scoffed. "You have that pervy grin on your face you get when you're texting her dirty things."

Chloe pouted. "I'm sorry. I'll pay attention."

"I swear you two would die without sex," Aubrey said.

"That's not true," Chloe said. "We've gone two days without having sex before."

"Big whoop," Aubrey said. "If you can go a week without having sex, I'll let Beca be captain of the Bellas for a week."

"She'd love that," Chloe said. "She'd also hate not having sex for a week."

Aubrey shrugged. "Let's just forget I said anything. I know you guys won't be able to last that long anyway."

"We so can," Chloe said, confidently. "You're so on."

Aubrey grinned, knowing how pissed Beca would be when she found out about the bet. If there was one thing Chloe hated, it was losing a bet.

* * *

Chloe and Beca were sitting on the couch doing their homework when Beca got bored and scooted closer to Chloe.

"No, behave," Chloe said as she continued to copy notes out of her textbook.

"I can't sit closer to my girlfriend?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chloe looked at Beca. "I'm trying to focus. Just... work on a mix or something."

Beca frowned, wondering if she had done something recently to upset Chloe but she couldn't think of anything. "Did I do something wrong?"

Chloe's heart broke at the dejection in Beca's voice. "No, babe. you didn't do anything. I'm sorry. It's this stupid bet. I just don't want to be tempted."

"What bet and tempted to do what?" Beca asked, confused.

Chloe closed her laptop. "Um… yesterday Aubrey made a bet with me. She thinks we can't go a week without having sex and I want to prove her wrong."

Beca's frowned deepened. "Why would you make a horrible bet like that? Is that why you were "too tired" last night?"

"I'm sorry, Becs. You know how I get when there's betting involved. I just want to show Aubrey that she's wrong."

"Uh, but she's right. We can't," Beca said. "The only time we go that long without sex is when we're forced to because of reasons."

"No sex for a week," Chloe said, sternly. "I'm not losing this bet. Besides, Aubrey said you can be in charge of the Bellas for a week if I win."

Beca sat back on the couch, defeated. She folded her arms across her chest and let out an overdramatic huff.

Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss Beca on the cheek. "Don't be like that. A week will go by fast."

"Uh, have you looked in a mirror lately? Seven days of not being able to touch that," she gestured to Chloe's body. "Is going to drive me insane."

Chloe giggled and shoved Beca playfully. "Charmer. You'll survive."

Beca groaned and gave her attention back to her homework since it looked like she wouldn't be able to distract herself with Chloe.

* * *

Chloe was walking back to her dorm from class when she felt a hand slip into her own and smiled already knowing it was Beca. "Hey, babe."

"Are you going back to your place?" Beca asked.

"I am," Chloe grinned hearing the hint of playfulness in her girlfriend's voice. "Why?"

"Because I saw Aubrey in the library looking very studious. She might be preoccupied for a while."

Chloe quirked a brow at Beca. "You were in the library?"

Beca knocked her shoulder into Chloe's for her light jab. "Anyway, we can finally,-"

"Nope," Chloe said. "Stop your thoughts there. We can't."

Beca's shoulders slumped. "Why not?"

"Because then I lose the bet," Chloe pointed out.

"She doesn't have to know," Beca tried.

Chloe shook her head. "That's cheating."

"No, it's winning," Beca corrected her. "Chlo come on. Watching you at practice earlier left me all… frustrated."

"We can cuddle," Chloe suggested.

"Yay," Beca deadpanned as she followed Chloe to her apartment.

* * *

Cuddling had quickly turned into a heavy make-out session in the living room. Chloe removed Beca's hand from where it was under her shirt. "We need to stop."

Beca sighed and pulled away from Chloe. "I hate this bet."

"Three more days," Chloe said. "We can hang in there for three more days."

"Speak for yourself," Beca mumbled as she got up from the couch. "I'll work on my music." She retrieved her laptop from her bag before sitting back down beside Chloe.

Chloe rested her head on the back of the couch and decided to just watch Beca for a bit. She should've known it was a bad idea but that fact didn't register until she saw Beca biting at her lower lip. Chloe averted her gaze away from Beca and closed her eyes as she listened to Beca work.

A few minutes later, Beca had taken a break from her current track to touch up and old one, which happened to include _Titanium. _The brunette began to hum along to the mix and Chloe's eyes opened to look at her again.

Beca's tongue was sticking out of her mouth slightly as she worked and that was the last straw for Chloe. In one swift motion, she moved Beca's laptop onto the coffee table and straddled her lap.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, confused.

Chloe kissed Beca hard on the lips before pulling away to pull off her own shirt.

Beca's hands immediately went to Chloe's stomach and she caressed the redhead's smooth skin as they began to kiss again. "What about the bet?" She finally asked when they pulled away.

"Forget it." Chloe yanked at Beca's shirt and Beca smirked as she helped her remove it.

Beca guided Chloe onto her back and removed the redhead's jeans. She wasn't going to waste anytime teasing her girlfriend. She pulled Chloe's underwear off next and tossed it aside before quickly admiring Chloe's body. "You're gorgeous."

Chloe leaned up to kiss Beca. "Show me."

Beca trailed kisses along Chloe's neck and down to her chest. She continued down to her stomach until she reached where Chloe wanted her the most. She took Chloe's clit into her mouth and sucked on it briefly before pulling away.

Chloe moaned loudly and laced her fingers through Beca's hair as she guided her back to her clit. "Please."  
Beca gave Chloe's clit one long lick before sucking it back into her mouth. She moaned as Chloe tugged on her hair and she moved one hand up, placing it under Chloe's bra that she hadn't wasted time removing.

"Fuck, Beca!" Chloe moaned out.

Beca pulled away but quickly began to rub at Chloe's clit with her fingers as she moved up to see her.

"I want to feel you against me," Chloe gasped out.

Beca nipped at Chloe's bottom lip and quickly stood up to remove her jeans before lying back down on top of Chloe. She reached down between their bodies to spread Chloe's lips before placing her clit flush up against Chloe's. "Shit," she breathed out as Chloe bucked her hips.

The two began to thrust into each other hard and fast, both craving their release.

Chloe dug her nails into Beca's lower back. "Baby I'm gonna come."

"Fuck, me too," Beca moaned out.

Beca and Chloe were so wrapped up in their impending orgasms that they didn't hear the front door unlocking or Aubrey walk in.

"Ohmygod!" Aubrey screeched out just as Chloe yelled the same thing for an entirely different reason.

"Shit," Beca said when she heard Aubrey, but then Chloe's hips bucked up in just the right spot causing her orgasm to rush through her.

The door could be heard slamming and Beca dropped her head onto Chloe's neck as she caught her breath.

"We're in so much shit," Chloe said, breathlessly.

The two reluctantly got up and pulled their clothes back on in a hurry.

"Should I open the door?" Beca asked in a low voice.

Chloe shook her head. "Wait for her to come back in. Probably safer that way." She sat down on the couch, pulling Beca down beside her. They sat quietly looking like children waiting to be reprimanded.

Five minutes later the door opened and Aubrey walked in eyes narrowed at the two Bellas.

"On the couch? Seriously?!" Aubrey yelled.

"Sorry, Bree," Chloe said, quickly. "It just kind of happened. Things were kind of pent up with these last few days of no sex."

"I think I need therapy to un-see what I saw," Aubrey continued. "And I want that couch sanitized!"

Chloe nodded frantically. "We'll get right on it." She nudged Beca's arm with her elbow.

"Yeah, we'll clean it to perfection," Beca promised, sheepishly.

Chloe stood up from the couch and gestured to her room. "Well just go to my room."

Beca gathered her things and quickly followed Chloe to her bedroom.

Aubrey shook her head, regretting ever making the bet with Chloe. She headed towards the kitchen and froze when she saw a pair of her roommate's underwear hanging from the kitchen counter. "Chloe!"


End file.
